The Second Time Around
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: 5 years after the war ends, Tonks and Lupin have settled into a routine life style. What happens when someone from the past decides to come back around in an attempt to break the family? Rated M for possible future chapter events. Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... so** **yeah.** _

**_This takes place about 5 years after the war. So yeahhhh. It may just be a oneshot, or I may continue it. Possibly ;D_**

Tonks pulled the box out from under her side of the bed. She had been hiding it from Remus until now. It was the sort of gift one didn't open in front of others. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and waiting for him. He was putting a very excited Teddy to bed, and Tonks knew how long it could take.

Finally, Remus entered the bedroom and shut the door.

"Finally got him to sleep?" Tonks asked while Remus changed into his night clothes.

"It took a while." Remus said, sitting on the bed.

"I wanted to give this to you tonight." Tonks said, handing him the box. "It's not really something to open in front of others."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like _that_!" Tonks said, smiling. "Just open it."

Remus took the lid off the box, looking inside it for a second. A confused expression crossed his face as he pulled out a yellow baby jumper.

Tonks sat quietly, biting her fingernail, waiting for him to figure it out.

"Are you...?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded. "I thought it'd be a better way to tell you instead of the whole "you got me pregnant" thing I did when I found out I was pregnant before." She said.

"Are you sure? One hundred percent sure?" Remus asked.

Tonks nodded. "We're going to have another baby." She said.

Remus pushed the box and baby jumper aside, pulling Tonks into a hug. "Finally." He said. "When are you due?"

"I think late June, or early July." Tonks said.

"I'm going to hope it's after Hogwarts term ends. Or I can talk to Minerva, I'm sure she'll find someone to take over for classes for June." Remus said.

"No, Remus. I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll be home before the baby is born." Tonks said.

"But what if I'm not?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I'm sure if I go into labour before Hogwarts term ends, I can send a Patronus to Minerva and she'll let you leave to meet me at St Mungo's. We have months to plan that, love." Tonks said. "Now, why don't we get some sleep? We have to go to the Burrow tomorrow."

* * *

"Remus!" Tonks said, shaking him awake.

"What?" Remus asked, sitting up.

"The Daily Prophet arrived." Tonks said.

"And?" Remus asked, looking confused.

She dropped it onto his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. On the front page, the face of Fenrir Greyback loomed.

"He's been sighted in London, Remus." Tonks said. "And he hates you. What if he goes after you?"

Remus shook his head. "Werewolves don't go after other werewolves, they go after loved ones of other werewolves." He said. "It's you and Teddy who I'm worried about now."

"Nothing can happen. He'd be an idiot to attack in the middle of the day time, and you're home at night." Tonks said.

"You'd be surprised at what he'll do." Remus said.

"Remus, don't worry so much." Tonks said. "I just thought you'd like to know he returned."

"Is Teddy still sleeping?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Tonks said.

"I'm going back to sleep for a while." Remus said.

"I'm going to try and sleep again too." Tonks said, dropping the newspaper onto the floor and cuddling up to Remus.

_**So...I might actually just continue this... Maybe. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**_

"Teddy, please." Tonks begged. "Stop fussing."

"I wanna go outside!" Teddy cried.

"You know you can't yet. Mummy can't keep up with you, and Daddy won't be home for another hour." Tonks explained. "When Daddy gets home, I'm sure he'll be happy to let you play outside."

"Why can't I go now?"

"Because I can't keep up with you anymore." Tonks said slowly. "But you know that when Daddy gets home, he's all yours."

"Why can't he come home earlier?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Tonks asked, kneeling in front of Teddy.

"Why don't YOU ask questions?" Teddy replied.

"I just did. I asked you why you ask so many questions." Tonks said, ruffling his hair. "I need to start making dinner, all right?"

"Can I help?" Teddy asked, suddenly looking excited.

"Of course you can, sweetie."

"Yay!" Teddy yelled, running into the kitchen. Tonks got back to her feet(which was difficult now that she was 7 months pregnant) and followed her 5 year old son. He was turning 6 in just 3 weeks, and was overly excited to be having a new sister or brother.

Even with the war over, Tonks still worried. What if this new baby inherited Lycanthropy? Would Remus leave if she brought up her fears? Shaking her thoughts away, she shifted her attention to making dinner.

Usually, when Teddy asked to help, it just meant he'd sit at the table, talking about anything that crossed his mind and asking questions that had absolutely no clue how to answer.

"Mummy, Aunt Luna talks about Nargles a lot. What are they?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, dear. You'll have to ask Luna."

"Do you know what Wrackspurts are? Or a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"How is it you remember about all the creatures Aunt Luna tells you about, but you can never seem to remember anything your Dad tries to teach you?" Tonks asked.

"Luna's more interesting."

There was a pounding on the front door at that moment. From where she stood, she could see who it was, but they wouldn't be able to see her. Looking over, she caught sight of Greyback and her heart dropped.

"Teddy, I'd like you to go upstairs."

"Why, Mummy?"

"I'll explain all of it to you later. Go upstairs. I'll come get you in a bit. Do not come down until I come get you, all right?"

Teddy nodded and scurried upstairs. Tonks grabbed her wand, moving towards the front door. A second later, it flew open.

"I knew you were here. Where is he?" Greyback demanded.

"Who?" Tonks demanded.

"Lupin. Where is Lupin?"

"That's none of your business, Greyback. And I'd suggest you leave before I get the Aurors here."

"Where is he?" Greyback repeated.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Greyback moved before she could react. She felt his hand connect with her cheek, the sharp pain shocking her.

"Where is he?"

"He's not here! Hasn't been here in years."

"You think I'm stupid? I know you're carrying his mutt of a child-"

"The baby isn't his-"

Greyback swung at her again, this time knocking her wand from her hand. She fell to her knees as Greyback threw her head against the wall.

"Where is he?" Greyback demanded again.

"I don't know!" Tonks cried.

"Liar!" Greyback snapped, hitting her head against the wall again.

"Mummy!" Teddy yelled from the stairs.

Greyback released Tonks' head, turning towards the stairs.

Tonks pulled herself. "Teddy, back upstairs! Go!" She begged.

Greyback walked up the stairs, grabbing Teddy's leg as Teddy turned to run.

"Teddy!" Tonks screamed, running up the stairs to try and grab him. Greyback flung his fist out, knocking Tonks backwards. She fell down the remaining stairs, everything fading to black before she hit the bottom.

* * *

She woke up in St Mungo's. She didn't know how long it had been, and forgot for a minute what had happened. Remus was sitting silently next to her bed when she looked over.

"Remus?"

Remus' head snapped up, and his eyes flooded with tears. "Oh Dora, thank Merlin." He said, standing and hugging her to his chest. "Are you all right?"

"Where's Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"The Healers have been talking for the last few hours since I brought you in, and they think you might go into labour soon because of this. What happened, anyway? I came home to find you unconscious at the bottom of our stairs and some blood on the wall."

"Where's Teddy?" Tonks repeated.

"The Healers don't want you upset-"

"Damn it, Remus! Tell me where my son is!" Tonks snapped.

"We don't know."

"We?"

"Harry's going to set some Aurors to Diagon Alley and anywhere he may be to keep an eye out. Kingsley's put something in the Daily Prophet. But dear, we can't find him if you don't tell us what happened." Remus said.

"Teddy's gone?"

"We're going to find him, Dora." Remus said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I told him to hide upstairs. But he came back downstairs." Tonks sobbed. "It's my fault, Remus. I'm terrible mother. I should have Apparated away with Teddy when I had the chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Greyback." Tonks said. "He showed up, and before he got in, I made Teddy hide. I wanted to kill Greyback for what he did to you. I wasn't thinking, Remus, I am so sorry-" Her voice cracked and she sobbed harder.

"Dora, no. It's not your fault. You did what you thought you should have." Remus said, taking her hands. "You're an Auror. It's not in your nature to hide from a fight. What happened after you told Teddy to hide?"

"Greyback got inside. I don't know how, I could have sworn I had the door locked-"

"You always have the door locked."

"I know I do. He must have used a spell-"

"He had a wand?"

"Yes. Anyway, he asked where you were. And I said I didn't know, I claimed I hadn't seen you in years. He knew I was lying. It was obvious, I guess. I tried lying and saying the baby wasn't yours, but he hit me. And he kept asking where you were, and I wouldn't tell him. At some point, Teddy must have come downstairs because he yelled for me. And then Greyback went for Teddy instead of me, and I tried to get to Teddy. I really tried, Remus. But Greyback pushed me down the stairs. And oh, it's all my fault!" Tonks sobbed.

"No, Dora. Stop saying that. It's not your fault. You did what you were trained to do. You were trained to fight Dark Wizards and criminals. Greyback is both. Don't blame yourself. Don't stress yourself out. Please. For the baby's sake. Leave this whole Teddy thing to me. I'll talk to Kingsley and Harry again, I'll handle everything."

"Do I have to stay here?" Tonks asked.

"The Healers haven't said how long they want you here for. I'll go find the Healer that was here earlier and ask." Remus said, standing and leaving the room.

She was alone for a few minutes before there was an almost silent knock on the door and Ginny and Harry appeared.

"We just wanted to see if everything's okay." Ginny said. "Are you okay?"

Tonks nodded, picking at the bed sheet.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked.

"He went to find a Healer to see how long I'll have to be here."

"You're still going to go home?" Ginny asked.

"Well, where else would I go?" Tonks asked. "Of course I still want to go home. I don't want to stay here."

"Well, Harry told me everything he knew. Tonks, we had a talk. Greyback knows where you guys live. What if you guys were to move for a while? Until all of this is over, I mean." Ginny asked.

"What?"

"What Ginny is trying to say is that we think maybe you guys would like to stay with us for a while. I mean, Greyback wouldn't be able to find you guys at Grimmauld."

"But you undid all of the charms that hide it-"

"But Greyback doesn't know it exists." Harry said. "Sure, Muggles can now see it, and so can any witch or wizard that passes it. Do you really think Greyback would search every single house or flat to try and find you guys?"

"What if I want him to find me? I want my son back." Tonks said.

"Tonks, the Aurors are on it. They are working at this very moment to find Teddy." Harry said. "But it'd be better if Teddy had parents to come back to, wouldn't it?"

"You think Greyback would try and kill us?"

"Isn't that what he just did?" Ginny asked. "He could have killed the baby. You could have ended up dead from that fall."

"It was a few stairs-"

"But Remus said when he found you, you were bleeding. You could have bled out had he not gotten home." Harry said. "It is up to you, but to be safe, maybe it'd be better. Just until Greyback is arrested."

"Just consider it, Tonks. Please." Ginny said.

The door opened and Remus stepped in.

"Oh hello, you two." Remus said. "Everything all right?"

"Just came to see how everything was." Ginny said, smiling.

"What did the Healer say?" Tonks asked.

"He just wants to do another checkup in a little bit, and then you'll be free to go whenever. So hopefully, we can leave in the next hour or two." Remus said.

"Remus, we already told Tonks, but Ginny and I were thinking. Would it really be safe for you two to go back to your place? I mean, Greyback knows where it is." Harry said. "We were wondering if you guys would want to stay with us for a while? Until Greyback is arrested?"

"In Grimmauld?"

"In Grimmauld, yes." Harry said.

"Dora could have this baby any day now, you do realise that right? Newborns cry. _A lot_." Remus said.

"They think you're going to have the baby premature?" Ginny asked Tonks. Tonks nodded.

"We'll be fine with it." Harry said. "We've had Teddy over loads of times, spent nights at the Burrow when Victoire was there as well."

"Victoire is an unnatural child." Tonks mumbled.

"Dora, what do you think? Should we?"

"What if Teddy comes home?" Tonks asked.

"He's 5, he won't be able to find his way home, honey." Remus said. "And if we stay with them, Ginny's always home. I'm sure you two will enjoy each other's company, and I don't have to be so distracted worrying for you for one reason or another because I'll know you'll be with Ginny."

"I guess it'll be better than having to worry that Greyback will come back." Tonks said.

"Why don't Remus and I go get some of your guys' stuff, and take it to Grimmauld? Ginny can stay here, and maybe by the time we get back, you'll be all right to leave." Harry offered.

* * *

Later that night, they lay in bed silently. Remus was rubbing her back, listening to her almost silent sobs.

"Dora, everything's going to be okay." Remus muttered to her.

"I'm just scared. For Teddy."

"I know, sweetie. But now that you've been able to tell Harry and Kingsley everything, it'll be easier to find him." Remus said. "We're going to be a happy family one day. I know it."

Tonks rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. Please, Dora. I don't like seeing you upset. Everything will be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**So. Ummm.**_

**_WARNING. Stuff you may think of as M Rated... haha Not a gory birth scene, or anything. But like, I don't know what you think is M Rated_**

**_Yeah._**

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Tonks had dropped the plate she had been holding, and was now clutching the counter, trying to remain up right.

"Tonks?" Ginny asked again. "Are you all right?"

Tonks let out a deep breath and shook her head. "I think I'm going into labour."

"Are you sure?"

"It feels the same as it did when I had Teddy. Do you know when Remus is getting back?" Tonks asked.

"I think he said 3."

"Oh shit. That's another two hours."

"I can send him a Patronus. Do you need to go to St Mungo's right away?"

"I don't know. Ginny, I've never done this."

"What do you mean? You had Teddy."

"Yeah, in the middle of a war, on my Mum's kitchen floor. I don't know when you're supposed to go to St Mungo's or what happens-"

"Wait, on the kitchen floor? What?"

"Yes. I ended up having Teddy on the kitchen floor. It's a really long, kind of gross story. But anyway. I don't know how this works. I mean, I try to stay away from St Mungo's."

"Why don't I escort you to St Mungo's right now, then I'll send Remus a Patronus telling him to meet us there?" Ginny offered.

* * *

It was hours later, and Ginny had left home with Harry shortly after Remus showed up.

"Better conditions than last time." Remus said, stroking her hand. "You feeling all right?"

"It hurts more this time." Tonks groaned.

"Well, maybe it's because your stressed. Or because you're still recovering from going down the stairs." Remus said. "They haven't given you anything for the pain?"

"I don't want anything." Tonks said.

"Dora-"

"Remus, I did it with Teddy. I can do it with this one."

"I love you so much right now."

"I don't really love you so much right now."

Remus laughed. "Dora, I thought we both wanted this baby."

"We did, but you don't have to give birth."

"And that's why I love you. You went through all of this once already, and you still wanted to do it all again. And in some ways, I think you're crazy because of how bad you cried the last time and you still don't want anything for the pain this time. But I'm going to sit here, holding your hand the entire time. Like I did last time, and like I will with any other kids we might have later."

"I don't know if I want more kids. This whole thing is exhausting, and we may have lost Teddy-"

"Actually, Dora. A couple of Aurors did catch sight of him with a pack. They're just waiting to do a raid. That's where I was today. Harry was telling me all of it."

"Why didn't you tell me before you left? You just said you had to go somewhere."

"I should have, but really, I thought you should have been resting. And if I would have told you-"

"I'd have wanted to come to the Ministry."

"Exactly."

"All right, Mrs Lupin. Let's do a check up on how you are doing." A tall mocha skinned Healer said. "I am Healer Ben, and sadly, the Healer who was taking care of you earlier was called away. You're Andromeda's daughter, right? I was so upset to hear when she retired last year. How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. I haven't had a visit with her for a couple weeks, but she's fine." Tonks said.

"That's good. And how are your contractions?"

"Painful."

Healer Ben chuckled. "Well, I can't say I know pain because I'm a guy, but are you sure you don't want anything to help the pain?"

"I'm quite sure." Tonks said.

"All right. I'm just going to check everything else." Healer Ben said.

A few minutes later, he spoke again. "I think we're getting pretty close. Now, I'm going to warn you. It's going to take longer to deliver both babies, which means you might be in pain in longer-"

"Both babies?" Tonks asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yes, you're having twins. You didn't know?"

Remus and Tonks shook their heads.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes to get things rolling. I just need to do a quick check on another woman, I'll be back." Healer Ben said, before leaving.

"Twins." Remus muttered. "Wow."

"I was barely prepared to have to do this with one baby, Remus. How am I supposed to handle two?"

"I'll be here the entire time, sweetheart. You know what? Everything's going to be great. We're going to have two new beautiful children for Teddy to meet, Harry and Ginny have two new godchildren-"

"Remus. Thinking about what's going to happen AFTER I give birth isn't helping. I'm talking about pushing not one, but two babies out of my body." Tonks growled.

"I know, sweetie. But everything's going to be okay." Remus promised. "I'm going to be here. You've done this before. Maybe it won't hurt like it did last time for you. Maybe it'll be easier."

* * *

"Remus, you are such a liar. You said it wouldn't hurt like it did last time."

"I said maybe it wouldn't, Dora. But you did beautifully. Don't you think it was worth it?"

"No. Okay, maybe." She said, looking down at the twins in Remus' arms. "But no more kids, Remus. We have three now, we don't need any more."

Healer Ben came a few minutes later, taking the babies away for a while so Tonks could rest and Remus could send a Patronus for Harry and Ginny. They had decided to not tell them it was twins until they showed up to St Mungo's.

As Remus expected, they showed up less than ten minutes later.

"So?" Ginny asked, as they entered the room. "Where's the baby?"

"The Healer's going to be bringing it back in here in a little bit." Remus answered.

"It? You're not going to tell us beforehand?" Harry asked.

"It's not fun." Tonks said.

"Oh, come on." Ginny said. "Please? At least a hint?"

"Giving a hint would give it away." Remus explained. "We want you guys as surprised as we were."

"And here's your son back, Mr Lupin." Healer Ben said, entering the room again. "Another Healer's finishing up with your daughter. She's a finicky little girl."

"Wait, what?" Ginny said as Healer Ben left one baby with Remus and left the room. "Twins?"

"Twins." Tonks confirmed.

"Did you guys know the whole time?" Harry asked.

"No. We found out about an hour before they were born. Dora was more shocked than I was."

"Well, you would think you would know if it was two babies or one inside of your own body. And don't lie, you were as shocked as I was."

"Have you guys named them yet?" Harry asked, as another Healer gave the baby girl to Tonks.

"Yes." Remus said.

"We named her Aurora Elizabeth, but we're planning to just call her Rory or something shorter. And we named him Alastor Nathaniel." Remus explained. "Alastor's name is pretty self explanatory. Nathaniel was Mad-Eye's middle name, not that he ever would have admitted it to anyone except Dora. Aurora was actually my Dad's Mum's name. So we chose that. So, what do you think of your godchildren?"

"I don't know what to think." Ginny admitted.

"I think Teddy'll be excited to meet them." Harry said. "Kingsley's going to bring Teddy by later. He has Teddy at his house."

"Teddy's all right?" Tonks asked.

"They managed to do the raid, arrest most of the werewolves and get Teddy. Greyback was no where to be found. He's still out there, but Teddy is now safe." Harry explained. "But, me and Ginny should let you guys have family time for a while before Kingsley gets here with Teddy. We'll see you guys soon."


End file.
